Naruto: The Sages True Gift
by Reishin Amara
Summary: A ninja's career is brutal and based on violence. When Naruto is told the TRUE test to weed out genin and learns the villages darkest truths from Kurama himself, how will he contend with the reality of the world around him? By taking on the entirety of the Elemental Nations of course! Pairing or Pairings Undecided. Powerful/Intellegent/Slightly Dark/Pein-like Naruto.


_**Naruto : The Sages True Gift**_

**Ch1. The Real Test**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would make better blended backstorys and focus less on the duckbutt clan...except the REAL Madara is KING BADASS.

**Author Note:** The original concept of this story was from '**The Shinobi Test**' by the author 'lord of the land of fire' who has given me his permission to use and edit his base chapters to create my own story from. After this chapter I will be trying to keep this as original as possible. But nearly all credit for this chapter goes to him up til the Mindscape scenes.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon speaking"**

'_**Beast/Demon Thinking' **_

**XxX**

* * *

Naruto was disappointed.

"Are we there yet?" He complained.

"Almost," Kakashi said in a friendly voice.

"That's what you always say when I ask you!"

"And yet you keep asking."

"Naruto baka! Would you quit asking him that every five minutes?" Sakura yelled. She was every bit as frustrated and annoyed as her blond teammate, but his pointless whining was wearing on her last nerve. "You already know what he's going to say!"

Sasuke did his best not to let his own irritation show as his two annoying teammates began the same argument yet again.

"But Sakura-chan don't you want to know what our first mission is about?" Naruto whined.

They had passed the Bell Test a few days ago and become real Genin. Sensei had then given them instructions for their first mission and Team Seven had set out from Konoha. Kakashi-sensei though had refused to tell them where they were going or what they were going to do. Naruto had no doubt that he would complete the mission with flying colors no matter what it was. However not knowing just what was going on had started to wear on him.

"Of course I want to know," Sakura said with that superior tone she always had when an instructor called on her in class. "However as ninja all that matters is that we follow our orders. I am sure sensei will explain everything when the time comes."

"But how come I can't even wear my hitai-ite or my regular clothes? We're even stuck wearing these cheap sandals on our feet! We look like peasants!" It was true, all of them were dressed in faded raggedy grey work clothes. Even their sensei was going without a mask and wore an eye patch rather than his hitai-ite over his left eye.

"That's the whole point." Sakura said in her lecturing tone. "The mission requires that no one know we are ninja."

"That's not fair though!" Naruto complained loudly. "I worked so hard just so people could see I was a ninja! Now I have to pretend I'm not one!"

"Baka! A big part of being ninja is secrecy! Naturally there are going to be times when we have to disguise who we really are!" Sakura was also on edge and getting ready to take her frustrations out on her teammate.

As the two of them bickered neither bothered to notice the moss covered stone marker by the side of the road.

Sasuke glanced at it and the kanji carved into it. "We've just entered a foreign country." He gave his teammates a frosty gaze. "Could the two of you at least pretend to act like ninja?"

Naruto glared while Sakura looked about embarrassed and saw the same marker.

"Oh! We've just entered the Land of Lilies! Naturally you would notice that Sasuke-kun! You're so brilliant!"

"It doesn't take brilliance to notice a marker Sakura, you just need to pay attention." Sasuke replied coolly and turned back to the front.

Sakura's head dropped in response.

Naruto was upset. "Hey you don't need to be so rude about it you bastard! I'm sure Sakura-chan would have noticed too!"

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura emphasized her words with one of her classic hammer blows to Naruto's jaw.

Kakashi sighed but didn't bother to lift his only visible eye from out of the little orange book he had. "As Sasuke has pointed out we've already crossed the border into the Land of Lilies. We'll be at our destination shortly."

A bruised Naruto turned disbelieving eyes his sensei's way. "Is that true or are you just saying that?"

"Yes."

Naruto stared open mouthed at Kakashi not knowing how to respond. Sakura and Sasuke just tried to not show their mounting frustration.

XXX

"Well here we are," Kakashi announced. "This is the village of Yuri."

They had arrived at the outskirts of a small peaceful looking community. It was not even a tenth of the size of Konoha and unlike their home had no wall or gate. It was a sprawl of buildings and dirt roads. The locals, at least from a distance, were going about peacefully and without any apparent care.

All three of his students looked relived to have finally arrived. Naruto appeared to be the most excited among them.

"All right! So what's the mission sensei?"

Kakashi closed his little orange book and carefully put it away. The members of Team Seven immediately took note of that. They'd gotten to know their sensei well enough to understand that was a sign that he was actually going to be serious for a change.

"There is no mission." Kakashi told them. His voice held none of its usual playfulness; one more indication things were no longer inconsequential.

"What?" Naruto all but exploded. "But you said…"

"I know what I said Naruto." Kakashi stated patiently. "I lied; ninja do that from time to time."

"You mean like Mizuki?" Naruto asked a bit nervously. He tried to casually put a hand on one of the kunai hidden beneath his shirt. To Kakashi the motion was ridiculously obvious.

"Relax Naruto, I promise you I am not some deep cover enemy agent."

"It's not like you would tell us if you were." Naruto grumbled.

Kakashi actually nodded in approval, for ninja being suspicious was not a bad thing.

"Excuse me sensei," Sakura spoke up. "While I don't usually agree with Naruto about things this time I think he has a point. A sensei shouldn't lie to his students."

Kakashi gave her one of his wide smiles that turned his one eye into a little upside down 'U'. "I'm afraid you are completely wrong about that Sakura. Mission leaders are often required to give their subordinates false information and false orders."

"That's not true." Sakura replied automatically.

"Oh?" Kakashi said nothing more and waited for her to elaborate.

Sakura had often seen teachers turn a foolish statement or question by a student into a lesson. Usually they did this by deliberately embarrassing the student. This had happened with Naruto with depressing regularity. She though was not used to being made an example of and didn't see where she was wrong.

"Ninja practice deception on civilians and on the enemy." Sakura began with the exact same lecturing tone she used with Naruto. "However they do not give false or inaccurate information to fellow shinobi of the Leaf. In order to function effectively all Leaf ninja should strive to only share verified information while avoiding the spread of false reports or unverified rumor."

"Sakura," Kakashi said patiently. "Has it ever once occurred to you that not everything you were taught at the Academy was true?"

She didn't reply, but by the way her mouth hung open the answer was obvious.

"So what are you saying exactly?" Sasuke asked. "That we shouldn't trust you?"

"No, you should definitely trust me. Just be aware that not every word I speak will be the truth, and also understand that I may only reveal to you as much as you need to know to complete a mission. A ninja village thrives on secrets, never forget that."

Sasuke grunted a, "Hn."

"So if it's not for a mission what are we doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I've brought you here to administer the third and final test before you can begin your careers as ninja."

"Say what?" Naruto cried in outrage. "We have to take _another_ test?"

"That's right," Kakashi answered politely. "The Academy Test was just to confirm you'd at least gained the absolute minimal _physical _abilities required to be a functioning ninja. The Genin Test was to check your skill level and determine whether or not you were _emotionally _prepared. The Shinobi Test is to determine whether or not you have the _psychological _strength needed to be a ninja. The career of a ninja is brutally hard on body, mind, and soul. Before the village commits the time and resources needed to give you serious training we need to be certain you have the necessary strength to endure it."

"Fine," Sasuke said dismissively. "I'll pass whatever test you have planned."

Sakura nodded eagerly. Whatever she needed to do to stay with Sasuke-kun she'd do.

"As the future Hokage there is no way I can let any dumb test stop me." Naruto declared. "Why'd we have to come all the way here though? Why couldn't we have just taken this test back in the village?"

"Because," Kakashi informed them pleasantly. "As a general rule Konoha tries to avoid murdering its own citizens for the sake of a test."

That got the desired reaction as all three of them stared at him wide eyed.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked each of his students in the eye and spoke slowly and clearly. "I want each of you to go into that village and murder someone.

The three students stared back at their sensei and then shared confused glances with each other.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Sakura asked hopefully. "Like with the Bell Test? You lied to us then too. You said we had to get the bells to pass and that only two of us could pass."

"Very true," Kakashi admitted. "I lied to you and gave the three of you an impossible task; no squad of Genin would ever be expected to be a match for a Jonin. However the test _did _serve a purpose, just not the one I originally told you. Now by comparison you should all have the skills to eliminate a civilian target. Especially given your target will be unsuspecting."

"Why do we have to kill someone though?" Naruto asked. His usual confident boasting was nowhere to be seen and he clearly looked shaken.

"What is the first rule of shinobi conduct?"

Naruto blinked and was taken off guard. He hadn't expected a pop quiz. He expected Sakura to jump in and answer, but it was Sasuke who spoke.

"A ninja at all times must be ready to kill or die for the sake of the village."

Kakashi nodded. "That was the very first lesson you were taught at the Academy wasn't it?"

Looking uncomfortable all three students nodded in reply.

"You have known from the very beginning that killing is a part of a ninja's duties. You shouldn't be all that surprised that before you are allowed to truly act as shinobi we would confirm your willingness to carry out such a task."

"But sensei," Sakura said apprehensively. "How will we know to kill the bad people?"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. "Bad people?"

She nodded. "When Leaf ninja perform assassinations they target those who would harm others and who would harm society in general. People who are criminals or rebels or some other sort of danger to the innocent are the only ones who are ever targeted." When she spoke she sounded very certain of herself.

Kakashi sighed. "I can see you are going to have to unlearn a lot of the things they taught you at the Academy."

Sakura did not like hearing that.

"If everything they taught us was crap why did they even bother?" Naruto demanded. Unlike his two teammates he had struggled mightily with academics and would have been much happier just studying fighting styles and learning jutsus.

"I never said everything you learned at the Academy was wrong," Kakashi clarified. "Actually everything you were taught there served a purpose. It's just that some of it was propaganda rather than real instruction."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You already know that deception is a key element to being shinobi. That doesn't only apply to missions. Very often what people believe to be true is more important than what is true. A shinobi's reputation with clients will earn him or lose him jobs regardless of his true level of ability. Wars between villages will sometimes begin just from the impression one side or the other has become weak. We regularly spread false rumors about our competitors in order to damage their standing with clients. Manipulating and controlling the image others have of you isn't just important, it's vital."

"Oh I get it!" Naruto said excitedly. "It's like how people will want to be friends with you and ask for your autograph and buy you free ramen as soon as they realize how awesome you are and that you're going to be the next Hokage."

"Something like that."

"Okay, but I still don't get what that has to do with the Academy teaching us crap."

"Naruto, when did you become a ninja?"

"Huh? When Iruka-sensei gave me my hitai-ite after I beat up that traitor Mizuki."

"And what were you before that?"

Naruto stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

"You were a civilian," Sakura said testily. "Technically we all were until the moment we graduated." She glanced over to Sasuke. "Even members of clans were."

"That's right." Kakashi agreed. "And did every single student end up graduating?"

"Nah," Naruto said with smug grin. "A bunch of them couldn't hack it and gave up."

"Which means that despite getting some instruction in the ninja arts they are going to remain civilians. It only makes sense that we give them a more, shall we say, _idealistic _view of what it means to be a Leaf ninja? Besides, if we were too honest about what to expect we would scare away too many of the students and parents. That's why we wait until this point to start indoctrinating you with the harsher realities of ninja life."

Sakura began to fidget. She did not like the implications of what her sensei was telling her. Until just a week ago she'd been absolutely certain she knew what it meant to be a ninja. Everything she needed to know could be found written down in a book or a scroll and teachers could be trusted to answer your questions truthfully while holding nothing back. Ninjas were heroes who fought to protect people and were honorable. Everything in her world was clearly defined.

Now her sensei was starting to show her glimpses of a much different sort of world. A place where teachers lied and where killing wasn't reserved for people who deserved it. Ninjas didn't seem quite so heroic and she hadn't heard any mention of 'honor.' What sensei was showing her was ugly and it was making her feel very, very uncomfortable.

"Now why don't I explain the rules for the test." Kakashi said.

"You weren't serious about what you said before were you sensei?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes I was Sakura."

"Yeah right," Naruto managed a hollow chuckle. "Like the old man would ever allow that. This is probably some sort of trick."

Kakashi shrugged. "The Hokage took this same test when he was young. So did I, so did my sensei and his sensei. So did Iruka and every other shinobi of the Leaf. Just as you had to pass the Academy and Genin tests you will have to pass this one as well or you will not be allowed to continue with your careers."

"But why?" Sakura burst out. "I don't understand why you're telling us to go kill people we've never even met who haven't done anything."

"It's exactly because these people are complete strangers to you that we want you to kill them."

"I don't understand." Sakura said sounding lost.

"Were you expecting to only have to kill people you know?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

Naruto tried to come to her rescue. "I think what Sakura-chan means is why do we have to kill people who haven't done anything to deserve it?"

"Because missions are about killing who you have to or who the client wants you to, not who you think deserves it." Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Why do Leaf ninja carry out missions?"

"In order to preserve the security of the village and to bring economic wealth and prosperity." Those were the answers she had learned but Sakura sounded much less sure than she had earlier. She felt relief when Kakashi nodded his head.

"That is correct Sakura. Notice that 'bad people' have nothing to do with either purpose. In peacetime a ninja should only kill for one of three reasons; in self-defense or in the defense of a client, in order to successfully complete a mission, or if the person is the designated target of a mission." He deliberately glanced over to Sasuke. "Note, 'to gain personal vengeance' was not listed."

Silence and a stony gaze were Sasuke's only response.

"Now realistically option three won't be one you have to worry about for many years. Almost all black ops missions are assigned to the ANBU. On rare occasions an assassination may be assigned to a regular Jonin, but never to Genin or Chunin. The first two options may very definitely apply however. Any mission of C rank or higher carries with it the potential of armed conflict or the need to kill to ensure the mission success."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Killing in self-defense or to protect a client should be self-explanatory. A mission may require you to steal an object or kidnap someone without leaving any evidence of who was responsible. If there were to be a witness present you would be expected to eliminate them. If the situation arises where killing an innocent is required to successfully complete the mission we expect you to kill."

"That… that seems kind of… evil." Sakura said in a small voice.

Kakashi shrugged. "It is. We commit evil acts; there is no way around that. The best that can be said is that we try to put them towards good ends."

"Whoa! Seriously? You say it just like that?" Naruto said. "Aren't you even going to try and deny it?"

"No," Kakashi said flatly. "Denials and justifications are for the civilians. Part of what being shinobi means is understanding that though we commit bad acts it is still possible to remain good people. But it is not easy, it can poison your mind and your soul if you are not strong enough to accept the contradiction of committing evil for the sake of a greater good."

"I've seen what can happen." Sasuke said darkly.

Kakashi nodded sympathetically. "Sometimes a mind can just break. That is part of the reason why this test is necessary."

Sakura and Naruto looked on with no clue what the two of them were referring to.

"The fact is," Kakashi continued. "To keep our village safe and to bring in the money needed to keep it prosperous requires us to do things that are unpleasant and likely to give you nightmares. When people come to us and offer to pay small fortunes for our talents it's not because we are nice people. It's because we can get the dirty jobs done."

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"My very first black ops mission was to the capital where an old noblewoman named Zaffa wanted to have this pretty serving girl named Mokoto dealt with. She was no more than twenty two and absolutely lovely. I had dinner at the restaurant where she worked so I could observe her. It was my first assassination so I wanted to be especially careful. I'd killed plenty during the war but that wasn't the same as walking into a place knowing there was one person there whose life you were going to end."

"Wait, so this girl was just working in a restaurant?" Sakura asked. "Why would a noblewoman want her dead?"

"Because the girl had been the favorite lover of the recently departed husband of Lady Zaffa. Apparently their marriage had been one of political convenience, not love, and he had taken many, many lovers. Mokoto was just the last in a long line of mistresses. Lady Zaffa had always felt embarrassed and humiliated by her husband's philanderings but she'd been powerless to do anything about them. When he died she decided to have his last favorite killed, probably more out of spite than anything else."

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I followed her back to her apartment after her shift was over. I waited until she was asleep and then broke in and smothered her in her bed."

His students stared at him aghast.

"You killed her just because some old woman was upset?" Naruto asked weakly.

"No, I killed her because that was my mission."

"Was it worth it?" Sakura asked.

"She paid one million ryu and the village cashed the check, so I would have to say yes it was. Since it was a solo mission my share was half. I made five hundred thousand ryu for a few hours' work."

"What did you feel when she was dead?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Satisfaction," Kakashi said. "It was a good clean professional job. If you can you should always make it quick and clean. The best way is to send them to the next world without knowing they've left this one."

"Is that really all you felt?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but remember I'd served in the Third Great Ninja War. I'd already gotten over a hundred kills by that time."

"What was your first one like?" Naruto asked him.

"The first one… was very hard, but they get easier."

Kakashi looked at each of them. Sasuke was as stern and solemn as ever, Naruto was unusually quiet, and Sakura looked a bit sick. He then cast his eyes up at the sky where the sun was still well above the western horizon.

"All right, let me explain the rules for this test. The first, most important rule of all, is that this test has been an S plus rank secret since before the village was founded. Each Genin squad is assigned a different foreign village or town to visit and these tests are conducted without the locals ever knowing it. They have been one of Konoha's most carefully guarded secrets and are going to remain so. That's why we all dressed in peasant clothes, why none of you knew our destination, and why none of you were told the truth about the Shinobi test until right now. Understand that whether you pass or fail this test you are forbidden to ever speak of this to anyone who is not a Leaf ninja. You will not speak of this to your spouse or your child or to your dearest friend. If you do so it means an instant sentence of death, not just for you but for whoever you shared the secret with. Do you understand?"

Sakura and Naruto just nodded slightly while Sasuke spoke. "If the other countries knew what we were doing to their people that would ruin the village's reputation wouldn't it?"

"We still wouldn't be seen as bad as Mist, but yes, it would ruin our reputation and cost us a lot of our clients outside of Fire Country. That is why we take so many precautions."

"A ninja village runs on secrets, huh sensei?" Naruto murmured.

Kakashi was pleased to hear the observation from him. Maybe sensei's son was starting to open his eyes and see underneath the underneath.

"Tell me sensei, would I have to kill a child as well if the mission required it?" Naruto just stood silent waiting for an answer. Kakashi simply gave a look to the side without turning. "To answer your question Naruto, yes, if the situation or mission calls for it then you would even be required to massacre and entire community if need be. Is that the last question?"

Naruto stood there looking at the ground gripping his fist tighter and tighter as his morals and dreams came to a repeated clash in his mind. The conflicting ideals kept intensifying as he grit his teeth in frustration and began drawing blood from the pressure of his clenched fist driving the nails into his hand. Finally, his vision went white.

X_-Mindscape-_X

Naruto appeared in what looked to be a sewer. Looking around, he guessed this was the Kyuubi's cage judging by all the bars the large tag for 'seal' on one of them.

"So…This is the Kyuubi's seal huh?"

"**You would be correct…brat."** The fox's booming voice said as he lazily opened one eye to look at the blond from his lying position.

"Oh shit!" Naruto commented. "Geez, you are huge!"

"**Feh…you were expecting an Inuzuka mutt? Besides, there is a reason I called you down here."**

"And that is?" Naruto asked, slightly put off.

"**You now are seeing the truth of your oh so precious 'Ninja' lifestyle that you kept worshipping and the true face of that cesspool that is the ninja village Konoha. A destructive culture that abuses the gifts that were given to them and brings destruction and pain to all those around them. I will give you a defining reason to **_**not**_ **go back there."** At Naruto's questioning look, the old fox continued. **"I know who your parents were."**

"Really? How?" Naruto asked while narrowing his eyes, looking for trickery.

The Kyuubi lazily looked at the blond and said, **"How could I not? I was in your mother as well. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki."**

Naruto's eyes widened at that. His mother was a Jinchuriki and she managed to have him? Maybe there was hope for him. And it was nice to finally hear the name of his mother. "So…I am your second Jinchuriki?"

"**Try third brat. The First Hokage's wife was the first after he beat Madara, who was controlling me. Now, as for your father, you already know who he is, after all he sealed me into you."**

Naruto fell to his knees at that. "Somehow….I always knew. But this makes the pain worse. Not just for me, but for the villagers as well." He said, making the Kyuubi eye the boy. It would seem the blond was going through a change. "I am the reminder of lost loved ones and I look just like him, making it worse for them. How can they ever accept that?"

"**Bah! Your still worried about those arrogant monkeys! It was Konoha that created the very man that caused the destruction of the village and your parents deaths to begin with and yet your worried about that mockery of humanity? It was the Shinobi way that destroyed the village of Uzugakure,home of the Uzumaki clan. Proud followers of the original will of the Sage of Six Paths himself!" **The fox stood up on its front legs letting out a roar of rage as its sentence came to an end.

"W-what are you talking about? What Uzumaki clan? Followers of the Sage?" Naruto asked.

The fox looked down at Naruto studying him for a moment before letting out a sigh. **"I keep forgetting that your heritage has been hidden from you. Just like Kushina was never brought up in the ways of her village as well."**

"When the Rikkudo Sennin, the founder of shinobi Ninjutsu and my and my siblings father split the great 10 tails power into the 9 of bijuu, and sealed its body in what now is the moon, he decided to give the secrets of jutsu to the people of the world. His hope was that the ablilitys to control the workings of the world around them would lead people into creating a Utopia in the wake of Juubi's reign."

Naruto sat on the floor listening closely to Kyuubi as it continued. Its not everyday afterall that you get a history lesson from a being that actually LIVED back in those days. "Alright I get what your saying about how you were created and stuff, but whats your point? He founded the Ninja system and here we are." This was definitely the wrong answer. Kyuubis fur stood up and suddenly it let out a roar in its cage.

**"FOOLISH NINGEN! THE PEOPLE ABUSED HIS GIFT AND TURNED IT INTO A TOOL OF WAR AND DEATH! THEY SPAT ON EVERY HOPE AND DREAM HE HAD FOR THIS WORLD! FROM JUTSU THEY DERIVED NINJUTSU, AN OFFENSIVE VERSION OF THE VERY ABILITYS HE GIFTED THE WORLD ONLY ONES THAT DID NOT ABUSE HIS GIFT WERE THE UZUMAKI CLAN! They never created a single technique for combat and they progressed their village into a source of peace and prosperity. They came up with new ingenious ways to prosper. Cultivating the island nation of Uzugakure into a paradise rich in resources and protected from natural disasters. The highest achievement of their clan was the art of Fuinjutsu...the Sealing Arts. Then everything changed." **At this point Naruto did not like what he had heard, but was proud of the clan he supposedly came from. However he didn't like the way the Kyuubi's tone shifted just then. Leveling a serious look at the fox,he asked. "What happened to them?"

The great fox let out a sigh and lowered its head even with Narutos line of sight to finish. **"The Hidden Villages began stealing from Uzugakure by kidnapping traveling members in secret. Shortly around the time of Konoha's founding, I and my brethren were enraged at the Shinobi and slowly attacking and wiping out their numbers when a traitor to the ways of the Uzumaki clan did the unthinkable. The current head of the Uzumaki clan at the time went behind the clans back and sealed the nine of us into various hosts including one of his own Kinsman that he married off to the first of your Hokages while keeping her under the unfluence of Loyalty seals and the like. "**

"**The Uzumaki clan never learned of the traitor among them sadly and this revealing of power to the other nations sparked the jealous nature found within your foul shinobi culture. It was during Kushina's time that it finally reached a pinacle and the various nations joined forces to bring an end to your Uzumaki kinsmen. If there are any survivors of that massacre I would be surprised."**

"**They destroyed Uzugakure in order to steal their arts for their own power. Even if Konoha tries to hide it, the proof is clear as day that they too helped in the destruction. Only the Uzumaki clan had access to seals and the great summoning contracts. Your own mother never even realised it since from a young age she was sent to the village to become the next host to serve as a weapon of the leaf.****Now do you see why you need to leave that place?" **

"But…where would I go?" Naruto asked, tears now pouring down his face as he was faced with the truth. Kyuubi grinned revealing its impressive teeth as it raised its arms into position to form handsigns.

"**Leave that to me Ningen. You just get ready to give that fucking scarecrow the best insult of your life before my technique whisks you across the continent." **

Narutos frown shifted into a toothy grin as he looked up at the fox and pumped his fist at it. "Sure thing, but if we're working together then the name is Naruto Uzumaki! Got that Furball?"

Kyuubi snorted before breaking into a full blown laugh as its chakra began to spiral around the base of its feet. **"GYAHAHA! SPEAKING AS IF YOU HAD A PAIR TO RIVAL JUUBI. THATS WHAT I LOVE ABOUT UZUMAKIS. Very well Naruto, then my name is Kurama! Now prepare!"**

The blond nodded and left the mindscape. The Kyuubi looked at the spot Naruto had been in before he flared his chakra and increased his handsign speed, anxious for the events to come.

XXX

Naruto looked at Kakashi before reaching up with his bloodied hand and pulling off his headband, throwing it at his ex-sensei. "I sure as hell have a problem Hatake, Im not gonna work with a village that helps promote murder and helped wipe out my kinsman! Fuck Konoha and the Shinobi system, the whole thing can burn when Im done with it.!"

Kakashis eye shot wide open at this declaration as he suddenly turned in Naruto's direction wondering what brought this on. "Naruto what has gotten into you? Are you crazy? Threatening to attack against the village could be considered high treason! And what do you mean Kinsman?"

Naruto glared hard at Kakashi pushing out killing intent as well as spiralling Kurama's chakra around him. "You know very well! Konoha betrayed Uzugakure and stole their techniques and summoning scrolls! And I have no reason to be loyal to that village to begin with for what they've done to me and my family! Least of all you! Not a single bit of help in my childhood when my father was your sensei even! Well fuck you. Fuck the village. Everyone else can kiss my ass. I just hope the others from the academy don't pass your village's test and go onto a civilian life."

Kakashi took out a kunai and suddenly glared at Naruto getting into a combat position. "Naruto, you know I can't let you defect from the you dont change your mind, you'll be dragged back and executed when a proper vessel can be found." This warning didn't faze Naruto in the least as he began to chuckle at Kakashi while Sasuke and Sakura looked on surprised and confused. Though Sasuke's eyes had widened when he heard Kakashi call Naruto a vessel.

"You know, with how much you read those trashy books, Ive never seen you actually with another woman? Really makes me wonder what team you swing for?" Inside his head, Naruto could hear Kurama roaring with laughter as he felt the energy suddenly surge. **"SHOWTIME!" **"See ya, Uzumaki, OUT!" Naruto saluted with the very familar universal insult before suddenly being engulfed in a pillar of purple chakra that shot directly into the sky before disappearing from sight completely.

Everyone looked at the sky in disbelief for over a minute before the dead silence was finally broken. Letting off a long whistle in both praise and surprise with a hint of pity Sasuke looked over to Kakashi."Damn. Hes got you with that one Sensei."

The ex-Anbu only had one thing going through his mind at the moment though as he contemplated how he was going to explain this to the Hokage.

'Crap...Better revise my Will before visiting the Hokage's office.'

* * *

**XxX**

**Well now,hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And again,thanks goes out to you 'lord of the land of fire'. I hope you feel the urge to give me a review and point out any suggestions I may be able to blend into the story sometime in the future.**

**Also,as of this moment,I am debating putting up a Harem Poll. But ONLY is still far too earlier for that. Should anyone review,please suggest your favorite Bloodline or Bloodlines you beleive naruto should have...Or a completely Original bloodline or mutation of a current one. Its all freegame for now so gimme a show of ideas if u feel up to it.I will be considering every one of them and giving credit to the person or persons whose Original/Mutated bloodlines i choose i I do choose one of them.  
**

**PS,Please check out the movie Naruto:Road to Ninja. I can confirm I likely will have Naruto using some Menma influence later on.**


End file.
